Ana Roh'hi'tin
Ana Roh'hi'tin was an accomplished energy mage, exorcist, and marksman. She is most widely known for her participation in the founding of the Republic and total overhaul of the Valmasian justice system, implementing a hierarchy of courts and uniform protocol for law enforcement. Throughout the 40 years she lived, she was a Glacium initiate, then paladin, Whitecloak - and finally, Chief Justice of Valmasia. She was also a noted war hero, having defended Danarium from a massive warbeast, and involving herself in the wars against Alexandra Eldor and the Apostles of Belial. Her early notable acts were performed under the banner of the Whitecloaks. She participated in at least three Apostle slayings, as well as the raid on Tilandre that liberated it from the control of Alexandra Eldor and her Imperfect, Nymus. Following that, and the formation of the Republic, she was particularly close to one of the founding Councilors, Demeter Rosengard, and eventually earned herself an appointed position as the Commander of the Arbitrators, Valmasia's unified armed forces, and the justice system. A complete overhaul of laws and procedures followed, and tighter repercussions for occultism as well as being a Malpercian or an Oscuri. After an all-out investigation by Arbitrator forces were launched in the year 913 within Nostvale, she was confronted in the Iron Keep by Avrill Eldor, child of Alexandra Eldor. Following a furious battle in which gun met blade, she was defeated by the young magi, and was executed at spearpoint. Appearance and Personality Standing at an incredibly unintimidating height of five feet tall, she had an olive complexion and dark skin, with black-brown hair that was surprisingly well kept despite her occupation. The features of the Ookami were unmistakable upon her - large wolf ears and a tail of equal coloration to her hair. Given her position as a law enforcement officer, she had a definite tone to her musculature, evidence of a rigorous training regimen. Never really one for fashion, the woman could seldomly be seen outside of her Arbitrator armor - or Whitecloak cape in her early life. Following the death of her lover, Sebastian Silvertongue, she wore his cloak until her last breath - the scarlet mantle of Konaa Hirano. Her harsh language and even shorter temper gave her infamy not only in the ranks of the Arbitrators but in the Republic as well. She was brash, quick to act and even quicker to go off on someone - but was capable of undying loyalty to her beliefs. Ana is characterized by her devout adherence to a strict moral code and sense of justice, which was embodied by her reformations to the Valmasian justice system. No matter whom she had to face off against, be they criminals or friends, there was an intense desire to see justice brought about. Most notable as an investigation into the death of Regina Silvertongue, wife of her then-lover Sebastian Silvertongue, despite their connections. When she was younger, the passion for justice and devotion to Kraus were at their height, but as she grew older, a marked change occurred. Though her perseverance for the law remain unchanged, her faith began to dissipate. True reasons were never relayed - and as her hair began to grey, so too did she mellow out. Though she was still known for her sharp tongue and harsh words, she was in the end kinder and fairer to lawbreakers and criminals, presuming they did not violently harm another citizen or person. History The Eastern Wars Born in the year 873 to a poor family in the city of Danarium, she lost both of her parents at a very young age following an attack by a mimic. Her mother was slain by the creature, and some years later her father abandoned the farm and his family, never to be seen again. She was then forced to learn to fend for herself on the streets and grew up as part of a gang of street children, eventually falling in love with the leader and father figure of their pack - Oen'g, a dirty child with an unmatched sense of humor. Her early years were mostly unnoteworthy, and eventually she fell in love with the young teenager, and the two maintained control over their little camp of homeless orphans. However, in late spring in the year 889, Oen'g was apparently killed by a mugger, and for the next two years, the Ookami woman trained with the Glacium as a cadet and was finally accepted into their ranks in 893, beginning as a lowly initiate. Her first action while in their employ was to de-limb a Malpercian in the middle of Danarium, aided by then new commanding officer Demeter Rosengard. In the coming years, the friendship between the two would blossom. Shortly thereafter, she became embroiled with the machinations of the mysterious Sarradian known as Isir, and assisted her in assorted odd jobs. At Demeter's prodding, Ana applied and was accepted into the Krausite organization the Whitecloaks, and her first real mission was to assist in locating the then-released Apostles of Belial. The Apostle of Deceit was encountered in the Sarab Desert, and together with her fellow Whitecloaks, he was felled. Yet this was a tumultuous time for Ana - she had begun to feel affectionate feelings for Adriano Tucci, and her lamentations over him already having a significant other were part of her daily prayer regimen. She was a devout Krausite, but as time waned on, her faith would slowly be tested. Another Apostle, the Apostle of Vengeance, was slain by Ana and her Whitecloak allies, and shortly thereafter Alexandra Eldor declared war on the West. Judith Hirano opened the Black Gate, and the armies of the Coalition faced off against a splinter force that attempted to invade the Isthmus. It was in this battle that she fought against a swordsman, Orthus, and exited victorious. Following this battle, another skirmish in the Sarab followed, and finally, Antegria was taken by Coalition forces. Here, she was promoted to Adept in the Glacium and volunteered to stay behind and assist in the fortification of the island as a staging point for the assault on Tilandre. Dark Age of the Law Isis Vondfold, noted sin of lust was given asylum by the Whitecloaks and the Coalition, and together with Duratus Crustallos, Ana was given control of her as a captive when she was transferred to Antegria. However, the Ookami sensed that all was not right with the 'amnesiac' woman, and reported as such to her superiors. Unfortunately, this led to the capture of Nasargiel Melym, Whitecloak Radiant of the North, by the vaunted sin mage and her eventual escape. Following her inability to protect her friend and superior officer, she ended up blaming Kraus for this - for her prayers behind unanswered. Her unshakable faith then began to wane, and slowly, she began to sink into anger. This trauma was compounded by her love for Adriano, whom could never fully return her feelings. Lamenting the fact that she had to remain alone - and that she could never have the love she needed so desperately, she turned her back on Kraus, and her actions years before steered her down a dark path. Brooding, cruel, and unsociable, the then Glacium Adept was unmerciful in her dealings with criminals and quietly vocal about her distrust of the Whitecloaks, blaming them for bringing Isis into the north, and allowing her to escape. Further were they blamed for the cover-up of Marciel, another sin of lust, whom was 'confined' to Frostvale, but still allowed to run free. A deal was struck - between John, the embodiment of the tainted star Acrux, Aranea, Isir, and Ana. They swore not to engage in combat during the ransacking of Tilandre for Isis Vondfold, and the tainted star delivered. She was brought before Isir and then viciously executed, her body dragged into Frostvale for all to see. In a rage-fueled stupor, Ana then publicly emptied her handgun into the lifeless corpse before heading for drinks. However, the promise she made would soon be broken, as without remorse she boarded warships bound for the naval city-state. During the assault of Tilandre, she mercilessly slaughtered enemy soldiers until the mass sacrifices in the city gave birth to a third apostle, the purported Messenger of Belial. With the combined efforts of several magi, the creature was felled, and the city was taken. Ana was then promoted to Paladin, and when Demeter Rosengard became the Queen of Tilandre, she was appointed both as the city's captain of the guard and general. In the first few months of her tenure, she established criminal justice classes for aspiring law enforcement officers. Redemption, the Republic and Death However, this period of relative peace would not dissipate. Marciel Silvertongue escaped her confinement in Frostvale after erroneously being lead to believe that she was to be executed for her sin. Prior to her disappearance, Ana assisted Sebastian Silvertongue and other Whitecloaks in the raiding of Ser Percival's tomb for information as to how to cure sin magi. A ritual was discovered, and so the Ookami woman was furious when she learned of the Silvertongue's escape. A nation-wide manhunt was called, and she was presumed to be hiding out in Alteros. While she orchestrated the search for Marciel, Ana fell in love with Sebastian, whom she had a rocky relationship with at best. It first started as a casual relationship, but quickly turned to more. Using ancient technology employed by the Empire, a mana crystal was formed from the runes of control Marciel had carved into Duratus Crustallos, and then a mana diviner was used to locate her, using the unique signature of her depravity. She was located in Nostvale, under the guise Marissa, and was confronted and defeated by Ana. After losing her battle, she was ready to execute the sin of lust before she was stopped by a passing child, Reynard Fox. This proved to be a turning point for her. On the verge of being kicked out of the Whitecloaks, Reynard reminded her what justice was truly about. Thanks to him, she returned to her superiors with Marciel alive, much to the chagrin of Diana Rosengard, Highcloak and superior to all Whitecloaks. Apologies were exchanged between the women, and Ana tried to set herself on a better path. The new Republic was born, with Johannes LeJean as High Chancellor, and her friend Demeter Rosengard as Councilor. Swearing fealty to the new government, she continued her crusade of justice, a vocal supporter of the sinking of Alteros and the genocide of the Oscuri species. She slowly began to return to her faith, and even confessed her sins to Diana. Conferring with Adelaide Hirano, she attempted to give the woman leeway to research less invasive methods to research ways to surpress the madness associated with occultism. Yet, in that time, anew threat emerged for Valmasia. White Testament, a powerful creature from the continent of Gehenna, came to Valmasia to attempt to end the persecution of occultists and their like. A summoned warbeast attacked Danarium, and in the final battle, both Demeter and herself were the cause of its death. But Sebastian was a casualty of this fighting, and he left their two children, Cadence and Ark, fatherless. She was never the same after his death. In a cruel twist of fate, the very same day at the Council meeting White Testament showed up to, she was appointed Chief Justice of Valmasia, and in the following Grand Tournament, won second place. While attempting to deal with the threat White Testament posed, a terrorist group attacked Tilandre, and one of their members was unmasked to be Jupiter Kryilos, a Nostvalian resident. Searching and scouring the city with a force of Arbitrators, she interrupted the wedding of Avrill Eldor and Seraphine Perrafin, the former reduced to a rage-fueled blood-lust. The two battled, but she was ultimately defeated by him and executed at spearpoint. Known Abilities A proficient energy magi and arguable master of the skill, she favored new technological implementations to harness her power. Magitek firearms were commissioned by her, both for herself and near the end of her life for the Arbitrators. Her personal sidearm, Sentenza, and main weapon, the minigun Turbulence, became staples of her fighting style. The skill of her marksmanship was without question, as she was capable of hitting targets even at small size a significant distance away. 'Energy Magic' Arguably her most skilled school of magic, the woman had a natural affinity for mana manipulation, and was not only able to connect her circuits to charge the firearms she wielded, but use her power to track down and locate individuals based on their mana signature, when provided with the right equipment. Her accuracy with her energy blasts was unrivaled, and was only further improved by the magitek weaponry that she wielded. 'Holy Magic' Secondary to her skill with mana and firearms was her ability to use holy magic. Though no vaunted healer, she was capable of quick battle patch-ups, and had been noted to combine the element with lightning to terrorize foes from a distance with blasts of exoricstic electricity. It was due to the presence of this magic that her nature and devotion to the protection of the innocent was fostered, though during her rough years it was lessened some by a sense of loneliness. Despite her affinity with energy magic, she often harnessed the golden bolts of lightning to enhance her power in battle, and rejuvenate her while fighting. 'Marksmanship' Coupled with her mastery over mana manipulation, her ability to hit incredibly difficult targets was perhaps her greatest strength. Even with the assumed inaccuracies that came with wielding a minigun, she was still capable of landing multiple hits on a moving target even at a significant distance. Criminals would often find themselves under sniper fire from rooftops or windows blocks away from them, using Sentenza. It was said she could even shoot a coin out of the air if she so desired, and she trained constantly to ensure her aim was always true and infallible. Trivia *In Eternia's Power Ranking, Ana Roh'hi'tin's stats are: Strength ©, Durability ©, Agility (B), Magic Power (A), Magic Damage (B+), Intelligence (B-), Willpower (C+). Category:Characters